Decirte adiós
by PauPau OwO 333
Summary: "...Tus logros serán del gringo... En cada libro que leas, en cada periódico, todo lo que hayas logrado tú se lo reconocerán a Estados Unidos... Aunque tú hayas ganado está guerra, no eres más que yo... ¿Por qué crees que siempre se la pasa proclamando que es el héroe?" Un golpe de realidad es lo que Texas necesita y México está dispuesto a dárselo, es lo mínimo que puede hacer.


_**Hey, miren lo que rencontré en mi computadora ¿Un MexicoxTexas? ¿Qué me fumé ese día? Nah, broma xD pero me parece extraño que yo haya escrito algo así y no lo recordara hasta ahora que me lo he topado por casualidad. No le he hecho muchos cambios, sólo una leída rápida, así que cruzaré los dedos para que haya quedado más o menos decente. Es más, no creo que se pueda considerar un México x Texas en sí, más bien es una especie de amor fraternal.**_

_**No puedo creer que yo escribo así, no me parece algo que yo haya escrito, pero…**_

_**Bueno, a ver que tal xD**_

_**Ojala les guste~**_

**Advertencias: Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, son de Himaruya Hidekaz. NO PRETENDO OFENDER A NADIE. México es mi OC y Texas no es mía, pero es... ammm... bonita (ne sé de quién es xD).**

* * *

Decirte adiós.

Suspiró pesadamente y restregó su cara con la mano derecha. Estaba exhausto. Maldita sea la pinche guerra con el estúpido gringo pendejo ese… maldito sea Santa Anna… malditos sean los traidores que se revelaron contra él…

Maldita sea la traidora de Texas…

Se desparramó en su silla cubriéndose con su brazo de la luz de la ventana de su oficina desordenada, le dolía la cabeza y siempre era mejor la cruda después de tomar que la jaqueca por frustración. Tomó una botella que se hallaba en su escritorio ¿Qué era? Quién sabe, pero a México no le importaba.

Se acababa de despedir de sus cuatro niños de Alta california y los dos que conformaban Nuevo México, confiándoles el cuidado de aquellas partes de territorio que el estúpido gringo le quitó a Chihuahua, Coahuila y Tamaulipas*. Recordó sus rostros llorosos, ellos no se querían ir, la única que se quería ir era Texas ¡Esa niña! ¿Qué hizo mal? La malcrió, ella sólo se iba por los esclavos** ¡Decía que era por el fusilamiento de los traidores! Si, claro ¡Los fusilamientos eran algo completamente normal!***

Vio la botella de… ¿Tequila? Y se le quitaron las ganas de beber, tan mal estaba.

"Toc Toc"

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

‑ ¡Largo! ¡No estoy de humor, chinga!

Se mordió el labio para reprimir un lamento. Todos se podían ir a la mierda. Seguía con la botella en la mano, pero su estomago estaba demasiado revuelto como para tomar, ya llamaría a alguien luego para no tomar solo, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no se le antojaba estar acompañado.

"Toc Toc"

‑ ¡Que no estoy de un PUTO humor!

Cerró con fuerza los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas. Sus niños… ¡Sus niños! ¡Se los robaron, los usurparon! Ahora entendía el dolor de perder a quien cuidas como a un hijo y, de repente, sintió un extraño arrebato de cariño a España, ahora lo comprendía un poco, el hecho de que no quisiera dejarlo ir…

"Toc Toc"

‑ ¡JODER, QUE ME DEJEN SOLO! ¡¿NO ENTIENDEN EL PUTO ESPAÑOL?! – gritó lanzando su botella contra la puerta, que se estaba abriendo.

‑ _Aaaaaaaah! _– se escuchó el grito de una niña.

México reconoció su voz enseguida y, en un arrebato de instinto paternal, se levantó de su silla y corrió a la puerta.

‑ ¡Texas! –exclamó con preocupación ‑ ¡Texas! ¡¿Estás bien, linda?!

La chica se había alejado ligeramente de la puerta, pero, al ver a México correr hacia ella, se volvió a acercar, levantó la barbilla y tomó una postura lo más firme posible. Su cuerpo era el de una adolescente, obviamente menor que México, su cabello rojizo estaba suelto a pesar de que antes solía atarlo en una trenza y su piel morena era cubierta por esa ropa que estaba de moda en el vecino del norte. Trató de mantenerse completamente digna, pero no pudo evitar una oleada de nostalgia al ver como México la empezaba a revisar con preocupación.

Y ojalá me perdonen, pero sólo puedo comparar este momento con la independencia mexicana. Sólo que ahora México era el que perdía, pero entendía (sólo un poco) los sentimientos de Texas, así como España lo comprendió a él****.

Terminando de revisarla, se mantuvo de pie enfrente de ella. Ambos se observaron fijamente. Un silencio incomodo se formó en la entrada a la oficina.

‑ ¿A que has venido? – preguntó por fin México.

‑ _Can I come in? _– preguntó en respuesta el estado, cínicamente en inglés.

México frunció el ceño con disgusto, pero se hizo a un lado para que Texas pudiese pasar. Ambos entraron.

‑ ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí… _Texas_? – mustió la nación, arrastrando las letras del nombre de su acompañante.

‑ _Please, Can you speak in english? _– preguntó aun más cínicamente Texas – _You already know to speak English… for America._

México perdió la poca paciencia que tenía ese día ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a decirle como hablar EN SU PROPIA CASA? En todo caso, estaban en México, así que ella era la que tenía que hablar en español. Aparte, ella seguía siendo un estado, no un estado mexicano, pero sí un estado y él era una país ¡Que esa niña aprendiera su lugar!

‑ Escúchame bien, Texas – hablaba México con furia mal contenida – Si, se hablar en inglés. Si, es por el gringo ese – la chica se disgustó por esa manera de referirse a su nueva patria – ¡Pero no voy a hablar ese jodido idioma contigo! ¡Tú sabes español, que es tu lengua, no el inglés! ¡Dios mío! Si me vas a hablar, o hablas español o te conformas con respuestas cortas, no tengo tiempo para andar halando con mocosas caprichosas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

‑ _What will you do?_ – preguntó Texas a la defensiva ‑ _Getting drunk all night? Alone?_

‑ ¿Tú crees que tengo tiempo para eso? – se restregó la cara con sus manos ‑ ¡Tengo que reorganizar todo un país, niña engreída! ¡Algo que una mocosa ingenua como tú no entendería ni aunque se lo explicaran detalladamente toda su maldita vida!

Texas se sorprendió por la agresividad, México no solía ser tan duro con sus estados… pero ella ya no era su estado ¿Por qué le molestaba esto? ¡Él también se independizó! ¡Debería ser capaz de comprenderla!

‑ _I do not understand, Mexico! _– exclamó enojada con un no muy elaborado inglés, pero con un buen acento ‑ _Why are you so angry? You are also independent! Why do not you understand me?_

‑ ¡PORQUE NO LOGRASTE NADA!

Otra vez hubo silencio. Un silencio tenso, pero necesario.

A México le dolía todo su cuerpo; su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, su nación estaba en la ruina, había una estúpida bandera gringa en su Palacio Nacional, niños amantes de su patria murieron en Chapultepec, también murieron hombres, mujeres y ancianos que lo defendieron, sus amados estados se fueron con el estúpido gringo*****. Y todo eso causado por esa niñita irrespetuosa parada en frente de él. Sencillamente no sabía como no había descargado ya toda su furia contra ella.

Había tratado de no decirle lo que pensaba de su anexión a Estados Unidos, pues por la independencia de Texas sintió algo muy distinto.

El hecho de que ella se independizara hizo que, de alguna manera, su pecho se llenara de orgullo, pero al enterarse de que apoyaba al gringo ese con su maldita campaña del "Destino Manifiesto"****** todo ese orgullo se convirtió en algo que no quería decirle a Texas: Vergüenza.

La mirada de Texas se ensombreció. Sus labios temblaban.

‑ ¿Po… por qué dices eso, hermano México? – murmuró débilmente, hablando en español porque quería una respuesta. Quería ser reconocida por México, primero como alguien independiente y después como una estadounidense. Una americana.

‑ Sigues siendo una ingenua, Texas – México la vio desde arriba, pues era más alto, y soltó un suspiro – es simple: al final, no lograste nada.

‑ Cla... claro que sí, me logré independizar de ti…

– Pero… ¿Para qué? ¿Para anexarte a ese idiota? Vaya, que gran logro – el sarcasmo teñía las palabras mexicanas.

Texas no dijo nada.

‑ Escúchame bien, Texas: traté de detenerte, en verdad traté, pero no me hiciste caso…

‑ ¿Al menos podrías… enorgullecerte de mí?

Y ahora México comprendía perfectamente a España.

España trató de detenerlo para protegerlo del mundo cruel de allá afuera, hizo todo lo que pudo, perdió tantas cosas… y todo fue para protegerlo. Igual le pasaba a México con Texas, trató te protegerla, de mantenerla a su lado, dio todo lo que tenía, perdió más de lo que podía soportar y todo para proteger a esa niña que hoy se quería creer mujer... y decidió hacer lo único que podía hacer por ella: decirle la verdad, abrirle los ojos a ese mundo cruel para que no la tomase desprevenida, lo último que España hizo por él y lo último que él haría por Texas.

‑ Éste mundo es cruel, nunca lo olvides – comenzó con las palabras casi exactas de España – Te hiciste independiente y no, no me enorgulleces en lo absoluto, porque eres ingenua, crees que es fácil, pero ya verás que no – y empezó a hablar con sus propias palabras – no me enorgulleces ni me enorgullecerás nunca, porque creíste avanzar, cuando en realidad no lograste nada. No avanzaste.

‑ ¡Claro que lo hice! _I did!_

‑ No, tú dices que debo comprenderte porque yo también fui, en su momento, un chico con locos ideales de libertad e independencia ¡Pero hay algo que nos hace distintos a ti y a mí! – tomó aire para juntar fuerzas, decirle la realidad era por su bien – yo sí progrese, al menos lo hice en cierto aspecto. Pasé de ser una colonia a ser un país… y tú… sigues igual.

Texas se quedó callada, no comprendía.

‑ No sigo igual, he mejorado – insistió ella – _I did… I am…_

‑ Un estado… _A state of United States of center of Northamerica…_ Eras un estado mexicano y ahora eres un estado gringo ¿Cuál es la gran diferencia? ¿La nacionalidad? No me hagas reír, Texas – tenía que ser duro, tal y como lo fue España, tenía que darle una probada de la realidad, era por su bien.

‑ Es diferente… lo es… ‑ el estado bajó su mirada, insegura.

‑ No, no has mejorado tu posición, tus logros no son ni serán tuyos…

‑ Cállate…

‑ Serán del gringo – no se calló ‑ En cada libro que leas, en cada periódico, todo lo que hayas logrado tú se lo reconocerán a Estados Unidos, tu independencia no será mencionada, solo tu maldita anexión. No eres ni serás nada, sólo un estado, no comprendes las responsabilidades de una nación. Aunque tú hayas ganado está guerra, no eres más que yo. Eres un estado insignificante y yo… yo soy un gran país, dueño de mi mismo, decidiendo por mi cuenta. Tú no ganaste ésta guerra, la ganó Estados Unidos.

‑ _Lie! _¡Él si me reconocerá! ¡Me reconoció como país! ¡Reconocerá que es mi victoria!

‑ ¿Eso crees? Él no es así, lo conozco mejor que tú, fue mi amigo por siglos, conozco su forma de hacer las cosas, no vi lo obvio sólo porque no lo creí capaz de atacarme ¡Pero al menos ahora lo conozco aun más! ¿Es que nunca lo has escuchado? ¿Por qué crees que siempre se la pasa proclamando que es el héroe? ¡Porque siempre lo es! ¡Son sus victorias! ¡Él es el ganador! ¡NO TÚ!

Los ojos de Texas se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas causadas por las palabras de su ex-patria.

‑ ¡Siempre es el bueno, el triunfador! ¡Sin importar sobre quien tenga que pasar! Todo fue un engaño, Texas ¡UN ENGAÑO! Y caíste redondita... igual que yo. Es un chico engañoso, no te dejes llevar.

‑ No es cierto… ‑ Texas alzó la mirada, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas – sólo tienes envidia ¡Un "simple estado", como nos llamas, te ganó! ¡Te superé! – y comenzó a reír como loca.

México lo intentó, suspiró, pensando en que lo intentó. Pero, al final, Texas había sacado algo de él mismo… su ignorancia, su estupidez, su deseo de ver las cosas como le convenían… y sonrió un poco al recordar la respuesta similar que le dio él a España.

‑ Al menos yo si te amé, no lo olvides – soltó México de la nada.

Texas paró de reír para mirarlo, sorprendida de tal confesión tan colosal.

‑ _Texas! Are you here?! _– se escucho una voz (desgraciadamente) familiar en los pasillos – _Mexico? The HERO is here! Have you seen Texas?_

La puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir, dejando pasar al rubio de ojos azules que todos conocen como los Estados Unidos de América

‑ Estados Unidos del Centro de Norteamérica – excepto la personificación de México, tal parece.

‑ _HAHAHA! Mexico! _– exclamó con una sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida de Texas, quien volteó a ver a México, pero él se veía más bien aburrido y molesto, como si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría – _no hard feelings for the war, right? _

Texas no sabía que pensar, allí estaba su nueva patria, extendiéndole la mano a su vieja patria. Como si la guerra no fuese nada, como si todo se pudiera solucionar sólo con un apretón de manos. Como si su independencia no fuese un evento importante ni la gran cosa. Y casi se desmaya al ver a México sonreír, con una sonrisa perfecta y en lo absoluto forzada, mientras tomaba la mano de su vecino del norte y la estrechaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

‑ _Of course not, United States _–dijo con una sonrisa, pero algo en su tono no convencía a Texas‑_I lost, it's just _¿No es así, Texas?

Y lo notó, México se dio cuenta de que ella lo notó. Las manos mexicanas estaban hechas puños, apretando sus dedos tan fuertemente en sus palmas que en cualquier momento podrían empezar a sangrar. Ambos lo ignoraron, no podían hacer más.

‑ Si_… ammm… Yeah! No hard feelings! _– exclamó Texas lo más alegremente que pudo.

‑ Tu acento en inglés aun es bastante tosco, Texas – señaló México y luego se dirigió a Estados Unidos ‑ _Can I speak to him in Spanish until you learn? _– y volvió a dirigirse a Texas – ya sabes, sólo para que me comprendas…

Estados Unidos lo pensó detenidamente, en su rostro se leía que la idea no le agradaba del todo.

‑ _Ok, because I'm awesome_

‑ _Thank you_– dijo demasiado fríamente México.

‑ _Pay for the land that I take, you should thank me _– dijo el rubio aun sonriente, pero con un tono de voz que Texas nunca había escuchado.

Incluso México se sorprendió un poco, pero por fin comprendió lo que había pasado. Ahora sólo era uno más para su vecino, una fuente de recursos y ya. Quizás sintiera algo de afecto hacia él por la infancia vivida juntos, pero nada que no pudiera hacer a un lado para conseguir lo que quería.

"_Trate de advertírtelo, Texas. Perdóname, no pude hacerlo… así como España no pudo advertirme a mí_".

‑ _Thank you_… ‑ repitió forzadamente el latino, con rostro serio ‑ … héroe…

Texas notó enseguida el tono contenido que utilizó México al hablar. Pero Estados Unidos lo ignoró.

‑ _YEAH!_ _I'M THE HERO! _– y su sonrisa se borró, cambiando a una mirada fría, gélida, amenazante y deseosa de poder. La mirada de la futura primera potencia mundial – _Never forget it… ok?_

‑ _Ok _– murmuró México.

Entonces las sonrisas de ambos países volvieron a aparecer y se dieron un abrazo casi fraternal.

‑ _And… Texas, Why you came?_

‑ ¡Cierto! ¿Texas, a qué has venido?

Texas se quedó callada. No sabía que decirle a México, sus ojos seguían llorosos y, en el fondo, deseaba que Estados Unidos la abrazara tal y como México lo hubiera hecho, pero el rubio parecía ni darse cuenta de que había llorado.

"_Quizás por la luz no alcanza a verme bien, tal vez no está acostumbrado a los lentes*******" _Se dijo a si misma. Su mente estaba revuelta y ahora nadie iba a ayudarla.

‑ Bueno, Texas… ‑ México se acercó a ella y se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente para quedar a su altura – no se ha que has venido, pero yo tengo algo que decirte: En tu mirada… al nacer, cuando apareciste y viste por primera vez el mundo… en tu mirada café… estaba la mirada de él – señaló con un gesto al ojiazul – tienes esa decisión, esa valentía, espero que sepas usarla, podrías ser más que un estado… pero en tu mirada también está esa chispa… ‑ se acercó al oído de la menor y le susurró – la mirada tan _atemorizante_ que acabas de ver en él también la tienes tú, estás sedienta de poder y yo no pude detenerte… lo siento. No cumplí con mi deber como madre patria, espero que el gringo lo logre… el podrá controlarte, estoy seguro – dijo con una frialdad parecida a la de su vecino – eso es lo que necesitas, un buen golpe de realidad… algo parecido a lo que me acaba de pasar.

Se separó de ella lentamente, la miró fijamente y se acercó lentamente a su rostro… después de dudarlo un poco, se alzó y le besó en la frente, acarició su cabello como un último gesto de ternura hacia ella y se volteó a Estados Unidos.

‑ Ya me despedí de los demás niños, ya te los he encargado – le empezó a decir a Estados Unidos – ahora te encargo a Texas, cuídala bien, es bastante rebelde.

Estados Unidos volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero cedió y habló en español porque estaba de buen humor.

‑ _Ok, Mexico. _Vendré a visitarte, tal vez alguno de los demás estados lo haga también – _Texas, we're going home…_

‑ _Yes… but…_ ‑ Texas titubeó un poco – _I would like to say goodbye…_

Y abrazó a México, pero él no correspondió. Era por el bien de ella, debía empezar a ver la realidad, debía empezar a ver que la gente iba y venía, que nada es eterno, que su burbuja de fantasías se había quebrado para siempre y que, con sus acciones, también quebró las burbujas de sus hermanos, las burbujas que el mismo trató de mantener.

‑ Adiós, México… ‑ murmuró tristemente.

‑ Adiós, Texas…

En cuanto Estados Unidos y Texas se fueron, México hizo algo que jamás creyó volver a hacer. Salió de su oficina y llamó a una de las personas que trabajaban allí.

‑ Felipa – llamó a una chica que le recordaba especialmente a Texas – llama, por favor, al representante del Reino de España y dile que deseo hacerle una visita amistosa, dile que deseo hablar con él…

* * *

**Sean sinceros conmigo, me ha quedado horrible TT_TT necesito un golpe de realidad para saber en que debo mejorar… de todas formas, espero que les gustara o que al menos le hayan entendido n.n". **

**Notas **_**(¿Yo poniendo notas históricas? Esto es raro ¿Seguro que lo escribí yo?)**_**:**

***Hoy en día, el territorio que se llevo EU está conformado por varios estados, pero antes solo eran dos: Alta California y Nuevo México (Y, además, Texas, pero esa se fue por su cuenta). Bueno, no quise matar a Alta California ni a Nuevo México, así que decidí decir que en realidad esos dos estados eran territorio compartido por varios estados más pequeños y que más tarde EU los separó. Yo los dividí lo mejor que pude y, aparte, EU se llevó partes de Chihuahua, Tamaulipas y Coahuila, voy a suponer que los estados que se fueron han cuidado bien de esos cachitos de territorio.**

****Se dice que Texas se independizó porque fusilaron a algunos habitantes traidores (lo hablaré en el siguiente punto) ¡A mi no me engañan! En ese entonces México y Canadá habían hecho ilegal la esclavitud y Texas, poblada desde ese entonces en su mayoría por gringos, deseaba seguir teniendo gente que les hiciera gratis los quehaceres ¡Y luego los mexicanos somos lo huevones! EU no ilegalizó la esclavitud hasta después y tuvo que haber toooooda una guerra civil para lograrlo ¿Vez en que líos te andas metiendo, Texas? Vaya, así es el "País de la libertad".**

*****Si, fusilamos a mucha gente y eso está mal. En Texas se fusiló a los pro-independientes que fueron capturados, no estoy muy bien informada sobre el tema, pero gogléenlo. Según lo que leí, en los libros gringos se aclara que ese es el motivo principal de la independencia y anexión de Texas ¡Pero en aquellos tiempos esa era una medida completamente normal! ¡Que no jodan! No digo que esté bien, pero claaaaaro, matar niños no está mal (también hablare de eso en otro punto).**

******Yo creo que España (a pesar de su modo "conquistador") terminó comprendiendo a México y a sus razones para independizarse, tardó un poco, pero lo comprendió. Después de todo, los españoles se independizaron de los árabes, España estuvo en la situación de México, sólo era cosa de analizarlo un poco.**

*******Explico todo el párrafo en éste punto. Los gringos, para declarar su victoria, izaron la bandera estadounidense en el palacio nacional. En el castillo de Chapultepec mataron a la última línea de defensa que eran niños amantes de su patria que no querían irse sin luchar por su país (si existieron los doce niños héroes, no lo sé, pero son una buena manera de representar a todos los demás niños) los gringos dicen que no sabían que había niños allí, claro, y la reina de Inglaterra vive en mi cuarto, no les creo nada. Tanta gente murió, no sólo mexicanos y todo por culpa de los gobernantes de EU con su jodido "Destino manifiesto". Como diría mi abuela ¿"Destino manifiesto"? ¡Sus patas de araña! Y todo causado por un solo estado. No me quiero imaginar a España con tantas colonias que buscaron su independencia.**

********Creo que todos aquí conocen la doctrina del "Destino Manifiesto" o "**_**Manifiest Destinity**_**", pero no está de más explicarla: El Destino Manifiesto es la ideología estadounidense que declara que EU estaba destinado a expandirse hacia el oeste, a las tierras "Indias" incivilizadas y conquistarlas, pero también que (y ojo, creo que esto ni Wikipedia lo dice) están destinados a conquistar al continente entero. "América para los americanos" ¿Te suena? Algo así… sólo que aquí América es (convenientemente) el continente entero y los americanos son (como siempre) sólo los estadounidenses. Es más claro decir "El continente americano para los estadounidenses".**

*********Lentes=Texas. Es una teoría muy conocida. Los lentes de EU en realidad representan al territorio texano ¿Cómo es que existe la personificación de Texas? No lo sé ¿Cómo es que todavía no me ha hecho hermosa Jeff the Killer? Seguramente ambas preguntas tienen la misma respuesta (?).**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, errores con las frases en inglés y la inexactitud histórica. Soy mala en historia TT_TT _(Claro, explica mi 10 en historia)_.**

**También pido perdón por hablar así de los estados ¡No es mi opinión! Un país no es nada si no tiene estados ¡Literalmente! Pero era parte de la esencia de la historia.**

_**Y antes de que pregunten: No, no odio a E.U. como personaje, el problema es que en la vida real E.U. es un país sumamente… emmm… corrompido por el poder (?), o al menos eso creo yo. NO PRETENDO OFENDER A NADIE.**_

**~Pau.**


End file.
